Heart failure is a common and potentially lethal condition affecting humans, with sub-optimal clinical outcomes, often resulting in symptoms, morbidity and/or mortality, despite maximal medical treatment. In particular, “diastolic heart failure” refers to the clinical syndrome of heart failure occurring in the context of preserved left ventricular systolic function (ejection fraction) and in the absence of major valvular disease. This condition is characterized by a stiff left ventricle with decreased compliance and impaired relaxation, which leads to increased end-diastolic pressure. Approximately one third of patients with heart failure have diastolic heart failure and there are very few, if any, proven effective treatments.
Symptoms of diastolic heart failure are due, at least in a large part, to an elevation in pressure in the left atrium. In addition to diastolic heart failure, a number of other medical conditions, including systolic dysfunction of the left ventricle and valve disease, can lead to elevated pressures in the left atrium. Increased left atrial pressure often causes acute or chronic breathlessness amongst other problems. In addition, a variety of heart conditions can lead to “right heart failure”, which can result in enlargement of the liver (hepatomegaly), fluid accumulation in the abdomen (ascites) and/or swelling of the lower limbs.
Frequently, patients with diastolic heart failure experience breathlessness due, in part, to elevated pulmonary venous pressure. These patients often feel worse when supine than when sitting or standing, implying that small changes in pulmonary venous pressure have a pronounced effect on symptoms.
In the past, strategies have been described for the relief of high pressure in the right atrium, such as the creation of hole(s) in the native or surgically created septum between the left and right atria. These have been designed for the rare conditions of pulmonary hypertension or cavopulmonary connections for certain complex congenital heart diseases.
The functioning of the heart and the opening and closing of heart valves occur primarily as a result of pressure differences. For example, the opening and closing of the mitral valve between the left atrium and the left ventricle occurs as a result of the pressure differences between the left atrium and the left ventricle. During ventricular diastole (ventricular filling), when ventricles are relaxed, the venous return of blood from the pulmonary veins into the left atrium causes the pressure in the atrium to exceed that in the ventricle. As a result, the mitral valve opens, allowing blood to enter the ventricle. As the ventricle contracts during ventricular systole (ventricular emptying), the intraventricular pressure rises above the pressure in the atrium and pushes the mitral valve shut. Blood then is pumped from the ventricles to the arteries.
The heart has four valves to ensure that blood does not flow in the wrong direction during the cardiac cycle; that is, to ensure that the blood does not back flow from the ventricles into the corresponding atria, or back flow from the arteries into the corresponding ventricles. The valve between the left atrium and the left ventricle is the mitral valve. The valve between the right atrium and the right ventricle is the tricuspid valve. The pulmonary valve is at the opening of the pulmonary artery. The aortic valve is at the opening of the aorta.
Blood flowing back from the left ventricle into the left atrium, or systolic dysfunction of the left ventricle and valve disease, as mentioned in the background, may cause high atrial pressure and reduce the flow of blood into the left atrium from the lungs. As blood backs up into the pulmonary system, fluid leaks into the lungs and causes pulmonary edema. Blood volume going to the atrium reduces volume of blood going forward into the aorta causing low cardiac output. Excess blood in the atrium over-fills the ventricle during each cardiac cycle and causes volume overload in the left ventricle.
Heart failure with such symptoms is a common and potentially lethal condition affecting humans, with sub-optimal clinical outcomes often resulting in symptoms, morbidity and/or mortality, despite maximal medical treatment. In particular, “diastolic heart failure” refers to the clinical syndrome of heart failure occurring in the context of preserved left ventricular systolic function (ejection fraction) and in the absence of major valvular disease. This condition is characterized by a stiff left ventricle with decreased compliance and impaired relaxation, which leads to increased end-diastolic pressure. Approximately one third of patients with heart failure have diastolic heart failure and there are very few, if any, proven effective treatments.
Symptoms of diastolic heart failure are due, at least in a large part, to an elevation in pressure in the left atrium. In addition to diastolic heart failure, a number of other medical conditions, including systolic dysfunction of the left ventricle and valve disease, can lead to elevated pressures in the left atrium. Increased left atrial pressure often causes acute or chronic breathlessness amongst other problems. In addition, a variety of heart conditions can lead to “right heart failure”, which can result in enlargement of the liver (hepatomegaly), fluid accumulation in the abdomen (ascites) and/or swelling of the lower limbs.
Frequently, patients with diastolic heart failure experience breathlessness due, in part, to elevated pulmonary venous pressure. These patients often feel worse when supine than when sitting or standing, implying that small changes in pulmonary venous pressure have a pronounced effect on symptoms.
In the past, strategies have been described for the relief of high pressure in the right atrium, such as the creation of hole(s) in the native or surgically created septum between the left and right atria. These have been designed for the rare conditions of pulmonary hypertension or cavopulmonary connections for certain complex congenital heart diseases. Accordingly, there still exists a need for devices and methods to treat heart failure, particularly diastolic and/or systolic failure of the left ventricle and its consequences.